


Inalcanzable.

by Paltita_Salvaje



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu Het, Romance, Slice of Life, Yamaguchi flirting with a girl, fluff?, idk how to tag it, oikawa being straigh, oikawa tooru - Freeform, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa  Tooru  tenía los labios más   bonitos que había  visto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inalcanzable.

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu No me pertenece. 
> 
> Advertencia de posible OOC. tal vez la historia sea de unos tres caps.

Inalcanzable.  
Eso pensó Yamaguchi cuando la vio por primera vez en el gimnasio municipal de Sendai. Mas que una atleta parecía una modelo, sonriendo y saludando a quienes se le acercaban, “Hermosa” pronunció Tadashi con algo admiración cuando la vio sonreírle.

-Yamaguchi, ¿Cierto? – preguntó juguetona mientras se acercaba a él. – Te vi en el último partido contra nuestro equipo varonil, estuviste genial –

-Gra..gracias - contestó mientras sus ojos seguían el movimiento de los bonitos labios de la chica frente a él – Yo te ví jugar contra el equipo femenil de Dateko, también estuviste increíble-

-Gracias Yama chan, no fue fácil, pero ganamos, esperamos este año ganarle a Shiratorizawa e ir a los nacionales –

-Te irá bien, lo sé – dijo sonriéndole ampliamente con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno, Yama chan, tengo que irme espero verte pronto por ahí -

-Espero volver a verte Oikawa san- Vio a la chica perderse entre la multitud de gente, lanzó un profundo suspiro, su cabello era largo y ondulado, sus ojos almendrados y tenía los labios más bonitos que había observado jamás. Buscó a sus amigos en las gradas, se dejó caer con pesadez junto a Tsukishima, mientras sacaba la mitad del aire de los pulmones.

-¿Estás bien Yamaguchi?

-Recuerdas que había hablado de la capitana de Seijoh, hablamos hace unos momentos, pero no me atreví siquiera a pedirle su número, soy patético, no sé si tendré otra oportunidad de verla Kei – expresó con excesiva frustración el moreno.

-Bueno, si eras un manojo de ansiedad como lo eres en este momento es muy probable que le hayas dado lástima o en el peor de los casos miedo -

-No me estás ayudando Kei –

Tsukishima gruñó.  
Continuaron viendo el partido de la selección femenil de Karasuno, habían dado batalla pero eso no había evitado que perdieran contra Johzenji, la suave voz de Oikawa seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza, la forma en que las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban al sonreír “Es la mujer más bonita del mundo” volvió a pensar mientras sonreía como idiota.

-Ve a buscarla Tadashi y pídele su teléfono - dijo Tsukishima al escuchar a su amigo. – Si no te lo da, al menos ya no la verás el siguiente año, no pierdes nada- Tadashi sonrió y caminó en dirección al gimnasio donde se debería encontrar Oikawa, la buscó con los ojos y no vio nada a su alrededor, al parecer ya había finalizado el partido con marcador a favor de Shiratorizawa. “Ugh” pensó al enterarse de que el equipo femenil de Seijoh no pasaba a las nacionales. Se dirigió hacia los baños, pudo observar el pequeño grupo de chicas con uniforme turquesa, comprobó su rostro en el espejo del baño, se lavó el rostro y después de alentarse mentalmente caminó en dirección hacia ellas.  
-¿Yama chan?- Tadashi giró sobre sí y la vió de nuevo.  
-Oikawa san – Fue lo único que pudo decir al ver el rostro sudado de la chica, tenía los ojos rojos así como la punta de la nariz.

-¡¡Iwa chan, me iré por mi cuenta!! nos vemos mañana en el gimnasio - dijo despidiéndose de ellas, mientras agitaba la mano y ofrecía una sonrisa radiante a su equipo, movió la mano hasta que se marcharon, en cuanto salieron del edificio bajó el rostro. -Perdimos Yama chan –

-Lo sé –

-Y dieron tanto, las hubieras visto, jugaron mejor que nunca, Iwa chan estaba devastada –  
\- Se lo que se siente perder un partido importante, pero vi el marcador se fueron a deuce en el último set, me imagino que estuvieron genial. – Tadashi colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica – ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?, debes estar exhausta –

\- Aceptaré tu invitación si me enseñas a hacer ese saque flotante que vi en tu partido-

-Bueno - Tadashi se rascó la cabeza y sonrió con nerviosismo. – Si, te enseñaré, ¿te ayudo con tu bolsa? –

-¡Claro!, Yama chan, qué te parece ir por fideos?- dijo mientras le daba el bolso a Tadashi.

-Perfecto!- dijo con honestidad ya que el día era algo fresco y algo tibio le vendría genial.

De fideos pasaron a un helado, de un encuentro casual comenzaron a verse una vez por semana para practicar los saques flotantes, Tadashi admiraba la determinación de la chica, perfeccionista y perseverante, el tiempo de práctica lo dedicaba sólo a eso, ella hacía los movimientos tal cual le decía el joven, entonces Tadashi se percató de que no sólo era bella, era inteligente, misteriosa, tenaz y fuerte, al término de las prácticas comían algo y platicaban de lo primero que cruzara sus cabezas, reían y justo cuando él terminaba de reírse se perdía en los ojos castaños, se creaba un silencio cómodo, un silencio bonito, agradable que le daba una sensación cálida en el estómago, a veces él pensaba que podía ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la chica “Imaginaciones mías” se repetía mientras ella se despedía de él.  
Los días pasaban y cada día se acercaba más la fecha de la graduación de los de tercero, quería que el tiempo se detuviera en un día sábado, uno soleado y bonito, para practicar con Oikawa, para llevarla a comer, para cargar su bolso de camino a casa, quería ver sus labios bonitos pronunciar su nombre y sus delicadas manos hacer un saque flotante, deseaba detener el tiempo para así estar por lo menos un poco más con ella.

-El siguiente lunes es mi graduación Yama chan –

-Oh - apenas y un susurro salió de la boca del moreno. – ¿Qué estudiarás? –

-Fïsica, por supuesto – contestó emocionada. - ¿Me extrañarás Tadashi? –

-Más de lo que piensas -

-Sabes Yama chan, desde la segunda vez que practicamos el saque flotante me salió a la perfección, pero quería continuar pasando tiempo contigo, me gusta como me miras, me gusta como luces distraído cuando te sonrío – expresó la chica viéndolo a los ojos y sonriendo algo ruborizada.

-Oikawa san, eres hermosa, no es que sólo me fije en tu físico, por que en realidad eres hermosa, pero sé que tienes muchas cualidades más, eres inteligente y te gusta la indagación científica, te gusta el pan de leche y sabes cocinar. Me gusta como tu cabello se mueve con el viento, como sonríes cuando anotas un punto, tus piernas son muy bonitas y eres muy alta para ser japonesa, casi mides lo que yo y eso que mido 1.80 ¡Dios! ¿Estoy teniendo un ataque de verborrea? – dijo rápido, sin tomar aire, como si en ese momento no existiera un filtro entre lo que pensaba y lo que decía, sus dedos se movían en las mangas de la sudadera y de repente los bonitos labios de Oikawa lo silenciaron con suavidad, los delgados brazos de la chica rodearon su cuello y sintió el delicioso sabor a fresas de la boca ajena, cerró los ojos y sujetó a la castaña por la cintura sujetándola con gentileza contra él, su cabello olía a vainilla, ahora los dedos de Oikawa se perdían entre los mechones de Tadashi, abrió un poco la boca para juguetear con la lengua del chico, el beso se hizo más intenso y el moreno pensaba que podría morir justo en ese momento con ella entre sus brazos.

\- ¡¡¡Hey Yama chan seamos novios !!! – dijo con emoción antes de volver a besarlo.


End file.
